Adorable Always Brings You Closer
by Cat Hope Valentine
Summary: Cat and Robbie begin to date and Tori and Jade are concerned that Robbie will hurt her. When Adorable brings them close, will Adorable keep them close? Jori,Cade,Cori, OCToriCatJade friendship/Cabbie,Tandre,Bade with some OC/OC and Tribbie maybe.
1. You're Paying Sweetie

Cat, Jade, and Tori

_**Tori Vega was never friends with Jade West, but both have been Cat Valentine's friend since they met her. When Cat brings the 3 together, how will it work out?**_

Tori's POV:

Sometimes I wonder why I'm not friends with Jade. I don't discriminate based on personality. She could protect me physically and I could preserve her mental state. "Hey Tori!" A cheerful voice shouts behind me. I jump. Without turning around I say it. "Hello Cat." "How did you know?" She sounds sad. "'Cause you're good like that." I tell her. "YAY!" She shouts, jumping happily. Then her face turns calmer, almost… normal. "I have something to tell you Tori. I need you to promise you won't tell anyone." I look at her, hold my pinkie up, and link it with hers. "Pinkie Promise." I tell her. "Robbie asked me out." I smirked. That kid would never have a chance. "Tori," Cat says, her voice dropping, "I said yes." At this minute, I zone out, focusing on our hands. A Bright Pink nail wrapped tightly around a Royal Blue one. _Pinkie Promise._ I think. Then I frown. She said _yes_. Robbie isn't the type who would work with a girlfriend, dang it, he isn't even the type that could work with a robot girlfriend. He'd mistake coffee for her oil and shut her down. Crap, Robbie's gonna shut Cat down…

* * *

><p>Jade's POV:<p>

I'm walking home with Beck, That's right, walking. Out of nowhere, the little redhead comes up like a ninja behind us and covers my eyes. "Hello Cat." I say in a low voice. Everyone in school, with the exception of Beck and- Ugh- Tori, thinks I despise the petite scarlet. Beck because he knows my life story, Tori because Cat told her we were at the movies on Saturday. "I have something to tell you Jade." Cat looks serious. "Who hurt you? Because I swear to god, I will harm them." I tell her, not even smirking. "Relax." Beck whispers into my ear. "I'll give you two some privacy." He says this louder, and it almost scares me. Suck, he's going up ahead. Whatever, I'll get him later. "You gotta promise not to tell anyone else." Cat says, swinging her arms as we walk. I hold up my pinkie, bruised and polished with black nail varnish, and say solemnly, "I pinkie swear." "Well," Cat's voice drops to a whisper. A sad one, at that. "Robbie asked me out-" "What the f-" I yell. She cuts me off, "Shh… I said yes." Robbie can't even handle his crushes, let alone a girlfriend. He's going to break her heart. It's a fragile little red-velvet cupcake loving heart, and that son of a gun is gonna break it into little tiny pieces of glass.

* * *

><p>Robbie's POV:<p>

I'm so excited that Cat said yes. This dare will so be good for me. My social status will go through the roof! Crap, what if she loves me? Then my social status will be higher when I dump her! I'll be the cool, no feelings, bad boy. Yeah! Rex, that dumb puppet, is who I'm hiding behind. And tomorrow, Saturday, August 2, 2011, My breaking out of the shell begins. I mean, sure, I've got Beck and Andre, and I could "crush" on Tori or Jade, but- there's something about Cat. I don't love her, heck, I don't even like the girl, but I really wish I could have Rex's one liners. And I can. Who's the dare from you ask? Only Freddie. Yeah, if I do this, the most popular guy in school will be like my best friend. No- we're gonna chill. See, I've already got the attitude, I just need to show it. Fireworks shoot off in the distance. And that's what I am. A firework. Shy and timid, just waiting to explode into something everybody loves.

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

Sometimes I wonder if anyone actually is my friend. Then, I look at Jade and Tori. Even they don't know me. They know the shallow pond of happiness that is surrounding Cat. But they understand. They understand my rainbows and unicorns talk covers something more. And I hope Robbie doesn't mind that we'll only go out three times. He thinks I'm just talking fluff, the idiot. Third time's the charm. For me anyway.

* * *

><p>Jade's POV:<p>

What is wrong with me? Am I a terrible friend for not wanting the best for Caterina? She's my responsibility. I want the best for her, just Robbie's as close to the best for Caterina as I am to Girly girls. Except Caterina. She's different. She makes me blissful when she calls. She makes me giggle, not snicker. When she babbles, it's like god decided to make my day beautiful.

* * *

><p>Tori's POV:<p>

I'm the worst friend in the world. Cat is going to be happy with Robbie, then let her be. Who am I kidding; Cat will be a laughingstock when he dumps her. He'll do it and she'll cry. When she cries, the whole world stops spinning- but few people really give a crap. This intelligent, beautiful, unconventional young woman is being turned away by less intelligent people who don't see her- they see happy-go-lucky wall of dim-wit. Of course, these people jump to conclusions, rather than exploring the waters of Cat.

* * *

><p>Just a Quick Chapter on what happened from ToriJade's POV to the next chapter:

Cat and Robbie had their first date. It went well, but both refused to tell about the results 'till the second date. Robbie because this was the date he would dump Cat, Cat because, well, whatever reason it was, she wouldn't tell. During school the day of the 2nd date, Jade approached Tori alone. She gave Tori her #. "Just in case. For Cat!" She quickly said. Beck came over. "Sweetie, I've been looking all over for you!" He told her. "One sec, Beck." Jade said. "So Vega, next time I see you staring into space when I approach, I will hurt you. Remember what I said?" Tori nodded, acting along with her. "Staring into space tells the person that you don't care." She stuttered. "Good." Jade smirked. "Come on baby."

* * *

><p>Tori's POV:<p>

I'm scared for Cat. Waiting for the text that determines whether or not I text Jade. Then my phone dings. "Dinner?" Trina shouts. "Just my phone." I tell her. "Good. I'm practicing." I shake my head.

_Cat : OMG, I'm excited for my DWR!_

_Tori V _: DWR?_

_Cat : Date w/Robbie!'_

_Tori V_: Oh… So… what happened on your last date? _

_Cat : OH! Whoopsies! I should probably tell you and JW together… OOOH! Text her for me, ask if she wants to have a sleepover!_

_Tori V_: I don't have her #?_

_Cat : Oh yeah! 446-675-8748_

_Tori V_: Thanks…? Cat, why don't you go get ready?_

_Cat : KK! Bye Tor!_

I looked down at my phone, took a deep breath, and texted Jade.

_Tori V_: Jade?_

_ScissorLuv: What?_

_Tori V_: We need to get to Cat's date. She's so excited, we need to be w/her in case he lets her go._

_ScissorLuv: K… I think he said he was taking Cat to… a private booth at chapeau masculine. _

_Tori V_: K, so we go and watch?_

_ScissorLuv: Exactly._

_Tori V_: Meet you there._

I drove to Chapeau Masculine, which sounds like a men's strip club… and spotted a table near Robbie and Cat. I grabbed it. It was a booth so I could see them, but they couldn't see Jade and I. I spotted Jade and quietly waved her over. She came and sat down. "Now," Jade smirked evilly, "We plan."

* * *

><p>Jade's POV:<p>

"Let's plan." I tell Tori. Robbie Shapiro, you will not break her heart. "What first?" I say quietly. "What we do if he does it tonight." Tori tells me. I come to her side of the booth. "Would he- he really do-do that?" I ask her shakily. Without waiting for her response, I cry into her shoulder. "It's Okay Jade." She says softly, stroking my hair. "I hope he doesn't hurt her either." Okay Jade. I tell myself. You need to calm down. I breathe in deeply, to stop crying. "Okay Jade." Tori tells me soothingly, "What should we do if-you know- he hurts her?" She says carefully. "We should listen, so when we go over it'll be like Robbie says: 'Cat, I think it's time to break up.'" I say. " And Cat'll be like 'Jade?'" Vega smiles. "Robbie'll tell her, 'no, Robbie.' And Cat'll point us out." I finish.

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

During dessert, I devour a red velvet cupcake happily. Robbie suddenly puts his napkin down on his plate. "Are you okay Sweetie?" I ask him, coming to sit next to him. I feel his forehead, and he moves my hand away. "Cat." He begins, taking my hands, "I don't like you. I'm sorry. I never did." I stand up. "You're paying, sweetie," I say through tears.


	2. Save her

_**I'm writing before reviews, just so one more chap is here. THANKS!**_

Tori's POV:

I see Cat crying, walking towards the door. DO IT. I tell myself. "Jade," I tell her, "Go yell at Robbie privately. When I motion you, come over here." She nods. "You'll deal with her?" She asks. I nod. "CAT." I speak loudly enough for her to hear me. "Tori?" She whimpers." "Mmm Hmm. Come on over." I order. "I'm fine." She says. "You're sitting or I'm getting Jade." I tell her. She turns around and sits. I notice her winged eyeliner is smeared and she has completely wiped her lips clean. "Thank you." I tell her. "Robbie-" She whimpered. "I know." I say. I climb into the booth beside her and she cries into my shoulder. I stroke her hair just like I did Jade. "Jade-" I get her attention and get her over. She turns to Robbie and I watch her kick him. She comes over and her face drops when she sees Cat crying.

Jade's POV:

I see Cat crying and start fuming. "Cat?" I ask quietly, "Let's go have a sleepover." I tell her. Tori looks confused at me. "Tori, you remembered." She said. "N-" She begins. "Yes, she did." I interrupted her. Tori smiled gratefully at me. "It's our 4th of July sleepover…" I add in helpfully. Cat looks up, wiping her tears. "Can we go see the fireworks?" She whispers, in true Cat fashion. "Why not?" They're blowing things up, and I bet Tori wouldn't mind. "Why don't we go clean you up first?" Vega smiles. "kk." Cat whispers.

No POV just what happens from now until the next chapter. To be revealed later!

Cat follows Tori and Jade to the car they came in. She feels slightly better after they fix her makeup. Jade does her makeup, and Tori paints her nails red, white, and blue, because it makes Cat feel happy and festive. Cat changes into a cute, flouncy red skirt and a white shirt, with her blue and black friendship bracelet she got for her birthday from Jade. Tori wears a casual white dress, a blue shrug, and a red heart necklace. Jade even goes in a little bit to make Cat feel better, wearing black shorts, a blue shirt with white details, and the red and black friendship bracelet that she had received from Cat as a thank you bracelet. They set off in Tori's jeep (fitting, no?) in broad daylight (it's a long drive)

_**Hope you liked it! I'm excited for Jade's revenge on Robbie, no? And I might do a chapter like a songfic during their roadtrip. She & Him, good? Review! See you later **_


	3. The 4th Fireworks, Jeeps, and the radio

_**Woah Woah Guys, slow down! Thanks for all the reviews and yes, iInventedSwag, here's your update ;) Hello! Last time we spoke, Cat was dumped, and they were off in Tori's jeep towards fireworks. This is going to be a different kind of chapter. It's almost a songfic chapter, but it's more just the song that's inspiring them. This'll be my favorite chap. so far. I can feel it. Hope you love it! Oh yeah, P.S. This is actually a song by She and Him, a band with some guy and Zooey Deschanel, the song is called In The Sun, and it's off the album Volume 2. LOVE ZOOEY!**_

They all raced towards Tori's jeep. "Last one in buys cupcakes!" Shouts Cat. "It was a tie!" Shouted Tori, breathlessly. Cat nodded. "We'll split the cost." Jade suggested. "KK!" Shouted Cat triumphantly. They climbed into the Jeep, Tori and Cat slid into the front, and Jade hopped over the back door. "To fireworks!" Bellowed Jade. "To fireworks!" Echoed Tori and Cat, and they all slid their sunglasses on. Jade stretched her arms over the back as Tori pulled out. It seemed peaceful, almost as if the cherry red jeep was the only car on the road. Cat smiled. She turned the switch for the radio on, and a song came on. "Zooey Deschanel!" She shouted. Jade and Tori nodded, and as they drove, alone on the open road, they began to sing along.

It's hard to be ignored  
>When I look at you, you look so bored<br>My baby, my darling  
>I've been taking a beating<br>Tori smiled, and They all burst out loudly at the chorus.  
>Well alright<br>(Well alright)  
>It's okay<br>(It's okay)

We all get the slip sometimes everyday  
>I'll just keep it to myself in the sun, in the sun<br>Cat took the next part, raising her hands up, grabbed 3 Cokes from the cooler they had packed, and handing them out at the next red light.  
>It's hard to take the blame<br>When I look at you, you're so ashamed  
>My baby, my darling<br>I've been thinking of leaving  
>Jade smirked. She shouted the next part, and Tori smiled, Cat took a swig from her bottle, and the car almost bounced.<br>Well alright  
>(Well alright)<br>It's okay  
>(It's okay)<p>

We all get the slip sometimes everyday  
>I'll just keep it to myself in the sun, in the sun<br>Cat burst out laughing, then she continued with her friends.  
>Woah-oh-oh<br>(Well alright)  
>It's okay<br>(It's okay)

We all feel ashamed sometimes everyday  
>I'll just keep it to myself in the sun, in the sun<p>

"ALMOST THERE!" Shouted Tori. "Yay!" Shouted Cat, as she saw the stars were coming out, and that meant it was almost time. Soon, Tori was pulling in to a perfect space, and Cat was practically jumping out of her seat. "Cat, $5, Tori, $5, I'm off to get cupcakes." Jade smiled at Cat as she excitedly pulled $5 from her purse. Tori shook her head, and dug out her share. Jade did too, and then she ran off towards the food stands. "Thanks." Cat smiled. "No problem." Tori hugged her friend. "Oh, why did I ever say yes? I have amazing friends, and I don't appreciate them enough." Cat shook her head. Jade, from behind the car popped up, and grabbed Cat from behind, scaring her. "Oh yes you do!" Jade shouted, as she begun to tickle Cat. Cat made a sound, a mixture of screams and laughter. Then there was a pop. "They're starting!" Shouted Tori. The girls all sat on the back of the car, squishing themselves together, and swung their legs over the backseat. Cat grabbed 3 cupcakes, red velvet, she noted, and handed them out. "To us!" She knocked cupcakes with Jade and Tori, and they touched cupcakes with each other too. "To us!" Tori and Jade repeated. As the fireworks were coming to an end, Cat rested her head on Jade's knees. Jade grinned, and she stroked Cat's hair. When the fireworks finished, Cat was asleep. Jade shook her head, and carefully placed Cat down in the backseat. She buckled Cat's belt, and joined Tori in the front. Then Tori drove the jeep back to Hollywood. Jade whispered something in her ear, and Tori smiled. She quietly pulled the car into the driveway, Jade picked Cat up, and they walked inside quietly.

_**Hey! Hope you liked it! I was right, up there, at the beginning. This is my favorite chapter. Probably because it's nice, sweet, and it has a sort of vibe to it. Alright, review away my friends!**_


	4. Play Story And Dress Up

_**OMG GUYS! Thank you SO SO much for your support, and OMG, I just never thought this would get this kind of response, but review away!**_

_**James888: Me too, and so do many, many other people. Don't worry though, Monday's coming, and guess what that means? Jade's gonna have some good fun.**_

_**ChaseLehrman: Thank you! It's not that cool though. Okay, maybe it will be… Haven't decided yet. MWAH HA HA!**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**ChaseLehrman: No prob! I'll write as much as I can, but I hope you realize I can't fit these in every day.**_

_**StrawberryAngel1143: Aww! Thank you! I'll def go check it out **_

_**iInventedSwag: Love your username! Sure, here it is again **_

_**Thank you all so much for this! Alright, sleepover is ending. Time to see what happened! YAY!**_

Cat's body shook a bit, and she awakened from that long awaited slumber. She instantly realized she was still in yesterday's clothes, and she changed into a pair a pink polka dot PJ's. "Tori! Wake up!" She shook Tori, and Tori rolled over. "Whaat, Cat?" She mumbled. "It's time to wake up!" Cat said cheerily. "What time is it?" Tori whined. "9:30." Cat smirked as Tori shot up, and made her bed. "I'll go downstairs. You wake the sleeping dragon." "KK!" Cat shouted. Tori put her index finger up to her mouth. "Shh… quieter Cat. People are sleeping." "Kk." Cat whispered. Tori shook her head, slid her slippers on, and snuck downstairs to make breakfast. Cat ran over to Jade. Just as she was about to poke her, Jade grabbed her and tickled her. "I have won little redheaded child!" Shouted Jade. Cat nodded. "Is there a bathroom here?" Cat asked. Jade nodded. "Right down the hall, on your left. You can take a bubble bath if you want." Jade told her. "YAY! BUBBLES! Yeah! What kind of bubble bath do you have?" Jade grinned. "Pink. It's scented like cupcakes." Cat's face lit up, and she was grinning from ear to ear. "For me?" Jade nodded, and held out her arms. Cat obeyed, running into them and squeezing Jade tightly. She ran into the bathroom. Jade smiled and headed into her own bathroom, with NO pink bubble bath.

_**Yay for the first POV for a lil' while!**_ _**Cat's POV:**_

I ran into the bathroom, and was excited to find that it was pretty pink, with hand drawn red-velvet cupcakes on the walls. It was GINORMUS! Who's house is this? I searched for the bathtub, and found it behind a curtain that was level with the wall. It was huge! I turned on the water, and filled it with bubble bath. It smelled amazing! I ran to the sink to wash my face. THERE WAS A WHITE SINK, PINK COUNTERTOPS, WHITE CABINETS WITH CUPCAKE SHAPED HANDLES, A MIRROR SHAPED LIKE A STAR, PINK AND WHITE ACCENTS, AND BUBBLE BATH AND WORKS BERRY SWEET EVERYTHING! I washed my face, and headed over to the bathtub, turned the water off, and climbed in.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I wander downstairs, and find Tori making breakfast. "Mmmm, bacon. Mama loves me some bacon." "And pancakes, muffins, and eggs." Tori explains. I nod my approval. "Thanks for this Jade." Tori is referring to the house. "No problem, when your parents allow you to decorate a house to have for you and your friends to 'play story and dress up' at age 15." I'd made 4 rooms special for me, 4 for Cat, 2 for Tori (very recently), and 4 for Beck. Andre also had 2 rooms, but he didn't come over often. "Oh yeah, have you seen how happy Cat is that she has a wardrobe she didn't know about?" Tori asked. I nodded. The reason I had suggested MY house, was because A, I knew Cat would love her rooms, and they'd make her happy, B, my parents hate me, and C, Trina wouldn't have let us in the house during her party. Tori smiles as every oven and stovetop dings in unison. I shake my head. "You're a good cook."I tell her, then Cat pops up, and smiles. "Look, my buddies are bonding!" She smiled. As Tori took the muffins out of the oven, Cat's face lit up even more. "Muffins?" She asks. "And eggs, bacon, and pancakes." I add. "Thanks guys! Who's house is this?" Tori looks at me. I nod. "It's Jade's house. Her parents gave her a house to decorate, and she made 4 rooms for you, her, and Beck, and 2 rooms each for Andre and me." I nod, and she stops. Cat starts crying, and we embrace her. "Thank you so much Jade and Tori. Thank you SO much!"I sigh, relieved. "Now let's eat!" Cat smiles, dancing over to the food. I shake my head, and we dive in.

_**Thanks! So, who figured out what Jade told Tori? I diiid! She told her about her house! I hate that her parents ignore her and I thought I'd highlight how they try to get Jade out their hair with the line: 'play story and dress up' to show how little they know about her. (P.S. it means act to them) Thanks, review please!**_


	5. Bubblicious and Revenge

_**iInventedswagg: Lol, but Jade decorated it for her own personal use for when she wanted friends over. Her parents didn't really GIVE her the house, it was sort of forced by the fact they dislike her friends, and don't understand her.**_

_**Aww thanks guys, you stopped reviewing! If I put this up, will you review again? That's right people, it's MONDAY! Excited much? Oh yeah, I need you to remember, this IS Jade, so something's will be over the top, but I wanted it appropriate, so I can't do everything to Robbie that I want to :( Oh yea, and I tried to make this one long, so sorry for like nooo updates for a while.**_

_**Jade's POV, Monday **_

I run to my car, heading off to Tori's to pick her up. Slowly, I gulp, and knock on the Vega door. Of course, Trina answers. "What do you want?" "Tori." "TORI!" I cover my ears. "God, you screech like a banshee!" I shout. Tori, ready for school, walks to the door. "Your little friend insulted me!" Trina screeched. "My 'little friend'?" Tori put quotes around "little friend". I smiled. "YES! SHE CALLED ME A MONKEY!" Trina shrieked. "A banshee?" Tori asked. I nodded. She smiled, and together we strutted out to my convertible. "UGH!" Trina slammed the door. Tori smirked. "Impressive." I turned my head. "Your car." She clarifies. I grin. "Off to Cat's!" I say.

**I know, POV was just Tori and Jade becoming ToriandJade. Not like, that, no. But this is just what happens from now until the next POV:**

They get to Cat's house, it's larger than Tori expected, her parents barely say goodbye, and Cat points this out, and gets punched "playfully" in the shoulder. Cat runs upstairs, grabs a band aid to stop the bleeding, and then they leave. When they get to school, Robbie has no Rex, and is talking with Danny, the "popular kid", and Jade, Cat, and Tori's ex. "HEY DANNY-BOY!" Jade called. "Yeah Jade?" He looked at her hopefully like she'd take him back. "You suck." Jade said. "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Danny said, obviously hoping she would change her mind, or Tori/Cat would take him back. "She said 'YOU SUCK!" Tori repeated. "WHY?" Danny shouted back. It was Tori's turn. "OH REALLY DANNY? BY NOW THE NEWS HAS SPREAD THAT YOU ASKED ROBBIE TO ASK CAT OUT! ROBBIE, YOU ARE FULL OF S-"Jade shook her head. "CUSSES, ROBERT, YOU'RE FULL OF CUSSES!" Cat shouted. Beck wandered over. "HEY BECK, MY MAN!" Robbie shouted. Beck smiled at Jade. He kissed her, and then as he broke out, he grinned. "Did you hear something girls?" Cat shook her head, Jade said, "No.", and Tori shook her head. "OH, PWNED!" Shouted a voice. Andre broke through the crowd. A couple girls who were fawning over Robbie came with him. "No." He pushed them away. They shouted in protest. Jade and Beck linked arms and walked. Tori hugged Cat and they followed with Andre behind them shouting, "SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN, ROBERT JOHN SHAPIRO!" Danny smirked. "WHAT CAN YOU DO HARRIS?" He taunted. "Oh, so, so, much Daniel." Andre said as the crowd broke up. Then, as Danny ran toward him, Andre simply walked away, not running, towards Sikowitz's class. "THAT'S RIGHT HARRIS, YOU RUN, COWARD!" Shouted Robbie. "YEP, BOY WHO STILL HAS A PUPPET WHEN HE'S 16!" Andre retorted. "18!" Robbie snapped. "OH REALLY, HOW CAN YOU TELL?" Andre came back. That was it, Robbie was done. Andre smirked and caught up with his friends.

_**At Sikowitz's class, Jade's POV: (Oh yeah, Sikowitz, being himself, doesn't know what has happened or the plan referred to.**_

Robbie storms in, in a huff. That's what he gets for messing with the Golden Trio. What, it was Tori's idea! "They give me visions, Mom!" Sikowitz shouts after an old lady. "That's your Mom?" Tori asks. "No." Sikowitz hits his head on his coconut. "Alright class! It's time for our opening- you're all mad English people!" He shouts. I nod. Tori smiles. Cat winks. "There's a cockroach in my brassiere!" Cat shouts. "Where's the tele?" Robbie shouts. "Whaaat?" I shout in a British accent. "WHERE'S THE TELE?" Robbie says, louder. "The jelly's in the fridge!" Tori shouts. "No, the TELE!" He shouts again. "Where's my Tardis?" Cat asks. "I thought you're a mad man in a box, but I was wrong." Tori shouts. "Remember this: I definitely am a mad man in a box." Cat smiles. "WHERE'S THE ****** TELE?" (Bad word) Shouts Robbie. Then he covers his mouth. "ROBBERT SHAPIRO TO THE OFFICE!" Shouts Sikowitz. "But-""NOW!" He screams. I smile. Cat nods, Beck winks. Step 2: let everyone know the plan discreetly. "Can we play the ABC game?" Cat asks excitedly. Sikowitz nods. "In fact, Cat, you can be the leader! Pick your group!" Says Sikowitz. "Yay! Jade, and Beck, and Tori, and… Andre!" She points everyone out. "Wise choices. AND- BEGIN!" Shouts Sikowitz. Beck mouths alphabetical order and I nod. "At last, my friends, hello!" "Be quiet Andre, listen to Cat." This was the class' cue to listen. "Correct! We are to begin at dawn of the riders." This was the secret phrase. "Dawn is often lonely." I said, urging the class toward our riddle's answer. "Except for my enemies." Tori smiles. 3 kids nod. "For better or worse, we rule over dawn." "Got to. But dawn better not forget that." 2 girls smile. "Horror for dawn." "I have scissors…" "Jade…" "Kk, got to relax Tor!" "Like my girlfriend would do that…" Beck pauses, then nods. 4 more people nodded. Only 5 more nods before Andre messes up. "My candy is yummy!" "Not cool to brag." I smile. 4 nods. "Only ½ hour Dawn." Last person nods. "Really? ½ hour?" Andre says, noticing. "Sorry Andre, you're out! Beck, P!" "Please continue." "Quaranimals!" "Sorry Cat, that's not a word. Jade, Q." "Quite cute." "Riiight." "So… girls…" "Talk to Tori." "Uhhh…" "Doesn't count Tori, Beck, V." "Very good." "Write me." "Xyhlophone!" "Yeah, Beck, good one." "What?" "Alright, Jade, A, last sentence." "Alright, Dawn is gone, but will arrive. The life you feel will be of value." Every student nods.

_**Confusing, I'm sorry, but this is their next class with a sub because I don't know their real teachers. Oh yeah, and I 3 Cat's line "Cusses, Robert, you're full of cusses!" Because she's too innocent to swear When she would swear, I imagine her saying "Oopsies!" Or something haha**_

_**Jade's POV (don't judge, it's fun ;D):**_

We walk into Music class and it's a sub. Hurray. My favorite class is ruined because my favorite teacher is out. Whatevs. Only Cat, Robbie, Beck, and I are in this class, Andre and Tori have- who am I kidding, I have no freakin' idea. Beck sits down and Robbie tries to sit next to him, but I see it and sit on Beck with my feet on the chair. "You don't scare me anymore Jade." Robbie says. "Aww, has the baby gwon up?" I ask in a baby voice. Then I cut to my voice. "Listen, this is my seat. You know why? Because in this class, everyone gets one seat. This is my one seat." I point to Beck. "And that's Beck's one seat. I am simply showing affection by sitting differently in my seat. Now go find another seat." He shakes his head, but Robbie walks away. The class responds by all the couples who were sitting in one seat following my lead, therefore taking all the seats. "What the heck?" Robbie asks. Cat walks in, and the couple next to us, my friend Kaya and her boyfriend, moves to allow Cat to sit next to me. I smile. "Thanks!" Cat bops. Robbie notices this and tries to go over to a popular couple to get them to mimic these actions. The guy shrugs. "You let the lady do what she wants." He motions Robbie closer. "It gets you in her pants faster." He says. Robbie moves away awkwardly as the girl nods, then blows a bubble. "Oooh, bubblegum! Can I have a piece Claire?" Cat says. I'm not surprised Cat knows a girl with something pink, but I am surprised, along with the rest of the class, when "Claire" tosses Cat a piece of Bubblegum and Cat catches it, unwraps it, and tosses it casually into her mouth. A couple boys clap, a couple girls smile, and Cat stands up and takes a bow. Robbie takes notice of this, but when he tries to get this seat, Kaya's boyfriend grabs him by his shirt. "What are you doing?" Robbie yells. "Oh ya know, just helping a friend take a bow." Kaya says, then pushes Robbie away. Kaya's my kind a girl. She wears black, hates pink, has a collection of scissors, her boyfriends Beck's friend, I could go on. But she's also one of Cat's friends. That alone amazes most of the class, but since I am too, it doesn't faze me.

_**Skipping some of the class, since it would bore you to have them warming up and stuff. Still Jade's POV (P.S. Do you like Kaya? I thought it would be a nice touch.):**_

"Alright!" The sub yells. "Your teacher's note says to have a few of you sing. He says you can sing in pairs. You, boy standing up, you wanna go first?" Robbie shakes his head. "Then sit yo but down!" The sub says. We all snicker. Robbie sits on the floor. More snickers. "Anyone? You all will have to do it at some point!" The sub yells. "I'll go." Claire says, popping her bubblegum. "Thank you! Now…" "Claire." "Claire, what do you want to sing, and do you want a partner?" "I'm gonna sing You Don't Know Me, and no." "Alright Claire, please begin." _**(Oh look, it's a comment placed awkwardly in the middle of text! This is a song I'm making up. Don't google it. Maybe eventually I'll put it on Youtube. Haha how weird that would be…) **_

"You always watch me

Walkin down the halls

Do you think I don't see

You follow me around

Well I might be pretty, yeah

I might be popular, yeeah

But you don't know me

I see you

Creepin round with your friends

I think you notice

But this stalking never ends

I'm not a girl

Who's a haughty rich daddy's girl

Or a pretty full of herself b****

I'm a normal giiirl

Well I might be pretty, yeah

I might be popular

But you don't know me

Do do you really love me

Are are you trying to hurt meee ooooh

(musicless and quiet)

Well I might be pretty, yeah

I might be popular, ooh

But you don't know me

(loud with music)

Yeaah you don't know meee!" She sang. Everybody clapped. "Anyone else?" The sub asked. Cat raised her hand. "OOH ME!" She shouted. The sub nodded. "Should I?" She whispered. "Go for it girl." I hear Kaya whisper back, Beck nods, and she gives me a secret hug before bouncing up. "I wrote this. And before you ask, yes, Jade and Kaya, get your buts up here." She laughed. We shake our heads, but obey. "This is called Hearts." _**(I'm baack! Miss me? No. Well I wrote this special for Cat's story ) **_Cat says. I nod. Kaya smiles, and grabs her guitar. 1,2,3. I say in my head. I nod, and Kaya begins to play Cat's intro.

Then, Cat's sultry singing voice kicks in, which makes the boys listen. I shake my head; because that's the only reason she uses this voice.

"I was a lonely girl

Making myself seem happy

I had good friends

But one seemed to avoid me

One day you took me in

Told me I was beautiful

I told you you were too- from within

Then you took something of mine

Oh guess what you took

You took my heeeart, (I'll put Jade in bold,kaya in italics, jade and kaya and cat in bold italics for this song)

_**Ooh**_

Yeah you took it, smashed it good

**Smashed it good**

Did you think I'd let you get away with itttt

_**Don't look back and fake it**_

_No, don't look back_

And act like you did nothing wrong

**Cause you did**

_You did_

_**You diiid, oh yeah**_

And now, this where you want it to end

Just forget

Ever being my friend

_Or something more_

**Yeaaah OR SOMETHING MOOORE**

(sort of a rap)

But I had good friends

Do you want a meet 'em?

Oh I forgot, you already know 'em

But guess what even though you're backed up with force

I got more

(back to song!)

Then you took something of mine

Oh guess what you took

You took my heeeart,

_**Ooh**_

Yeah you took it, smashed it good

**Smashed it good**

Did you think I'd let you get away with itttt

**Oh no, oh no, **_**oh no!**_

(round now! Cat in reagular writing, jade in bold, and kaya in italics)

Then you took something of mine

_Then you took something of mine _(Oh guess what you took)

**Then you took something of mine **(You took my heart) _(Oh guess what you took)_

Ooh _(You took my heart) _**(Oh guess what you took)**

Yeah you took it, smashed it good _(Ooh) _**(You took my heart)**

Smashed it good _(Yeah you took it, smashed it good) _**(Ooh)**

Did you think I'd let you get away with itttt _(Smashed it good) _**(Yeah you took it, smashed it good)**

_(Did you think I'd let you get away with itttt) _**(Smashed it good)**

**(Did you think I'd let you get away with itttt)**

(now normal again, ahhh was the round confusing?)

Yeah, there's something you must know

Yeah next time you take a girl out, don't break her heart like you did miii hii hiine

**Yeah don't break it**

_Oh no _

_**No don't break it**_

(Quiet)

Not like you did mine."

Everyone was silent for a second. Then, Cat breathed, and everyone except Robbie gave her a standing ovation. She burst out into happy tears and jumped up and down, before hugging me and Kaya. The three of us went and sat down to thunderous applause. Cat stood up one more time, took a bow, and turned to Robbie and said, "Not taking my seat now are ya sweetie?" Everyone ( minus Robbie, duh) laughed, we hugged, and Robbie stormed out of the room. "Whoo!" Claire tossed Cat a piece of Bubblegum. After she caught it, Cat smirked. "Mmm, Bubblicious!" Beck laughed, and kissed her head. "You're precious." He said. Cat smiled. "I know!" I laughed, the bell rang, and Kaya and her boyfriend linked arms and followed Cat, Beck, and I to lunch.


	6. Things Happen When You Break Up

_**Hey! Umm, no one answered me! So the round with Cat, Jade, and Kaya WASN'T confusing? Idk, but um… thanks?**_

_**Jeremy Shane: Aww, thanks! I feel like it's nice to get simple compliments like that.**_

_**Mazeygrace18: Well, I figured that they can't all have all their classes together. Plus, Cat and Jade needed another friend they both had, and I thought if Tori was in the class then she'd sing alone, and two Jade like singers (Jade and Kaya) WOULD back Cat up well.**_

_**Thanks guys, and remember, Kaya and Jade are similar, Cat is less innocent but not by much, Andre has awesome lines, and Kaya's boyfriend is… Joel! No, how about… Alex- that's cliché, but okay.**_

_**Lunch, Tori's POV (Happy?):**_

Jade, Cat, and Beck wander over to the table. "Over here!" I shout. Jade nods, and a girl (who eerily reminds me of her…) walks out from behind her, her arm hooked with a boy's. They all come over, and Jade, Cat, and the other girl sit down. "I gotta go grab Jade a?" Beck asks Jade to finish his sentence. "Mochachino. Mama need me my energy." Beck nods and heads off. "I'll go too. Kaya?" Says the boy. "Whatever you want Babe." The girl says. So she's Kaya! Her boyfriend nods and runs to catch up with Beck. "So Tori, guess what!" Cat nearly shouts. Kaya turns to her. "Knock it down a level, cupcake." Cat nods. "So, guess what?" Cat asks quietly. "What?" I say, wondering what it could be. "Guess!" Cat says. "Just tell her." Jade says. "Aww, ok." Cat says, disappointed. "Well Tori, in music class, we had to sing. I mean, we didn't have to but we could, so I did. Actually, Kaya and Jade and I did. I thought I had to. So I had too…. Oooh, my brother had to do something once, he got shot by a clown!" Cat says. I pause, waiting for her to tell the story. "I'll tell it." Jade says. "So first, Robbie walked into music, and he tried to sit down next to Beck. I didn't let him-" "Oh yeah, Jade was all 'We all get one seat and I'm showing Beck affection and Uh Huh' and then all the couples did that and then-" Cat cut Jade off, and Jade cut Cat off. "I sat in Beck's lap and Robbie gave up. He went to go get another seat, but then all the couples followed my lead, which took up all the seats." Jade explained. "Then Cat came in, and Kaya moved so she was just sitting on Alex's lap to let Cat sit down. Robbie went over to a popular couple, but they didn't move. The popular girl- I guess her name was Claire. Anyway," _**(Jade tells rest of story up to Cat singing, by now Beck and Alex are back. You guys already heard it, so this is what happens when they're talking about Cat and Jade and Kaya.) **_"So Cat wrote a song about Robbie being a-" "Dick." Kaya says, cutting me off. Jade nods. "Well, I think that you should sing it for the talent show." I say. "Yeah, Lil' red, I'd back you up on piano!" Andre says. "Yeah, I'd do the guitar." Kaya adds. "Kaya and Tori and I could do backup vocals." Jade volunteers. "I could look fantastic in the crowd." Alex jokes. Kaya punches him playfully. "Kidding! Totally, I'd do drums. And Beck could do-" "I think you should do it with Robbie." Beck says. "You crazy?" Kaya says. "No- he's onto something. Like what I did with the player boy." I say. "Ahh- Beck could do security with my old music class buddy." Jade says. We all look at her. "When I used to play guitar." Jade clarifies. "Ahh." I say with a grin. "Then I'll be using my innocence a lot more." Cat smiles. Jade and I look at her. "Things happen when you break up." She says innocently. I shake my head. "Off to talent show practice!" I shout.


	7. No Stabby Stab Jade

_**Sorta a songfic chapter! Again. Remember the last one? Haha. Well, this is just inspired by a little bit. Like, barely any, I just wanted to mention the song. Lol… It's the song Stereo Hearts (never heard the real version, but I heard MegandandLiz's version and it rocked!) Oh, tis be dat chapter. Ya know, CABBIE. Sorry, I love him when he's nice, but when he's an ass I can't stop hating him… haha. So here we go. With no reviews. Y u make me sad, reviewers? Haha, but pwease? :'(**_

_**Cat's POV:**_

I walk up slowly up to Robbie's door. I take a breath, and ring the doorbell. His Mom answers. Okay Cat, it's just Robbie. "Hi Mrs. Shapiro!" I say cheerfully, with all I can muster. "Oh, good morning Kitty!" I shake my head. "My name is Cat, Ma' am." "Oh, well sweetie, come on in! I almost didn't hear you knock!" She opens the door, and I thank Mrs. Shapiro as I step inside. "Thanks, but I rang." "ROBBIE!" Mama Shapiro screams. "WHAT MOM?" Robbie shouts back, with the same strength. I smirk. "Hi Robbie!" I shout with all the cheerfulness I can gather up, which was a surprising amount, because, unlike Jade, I can easily change my emotion with the same strength. "Oh… Hi Cat…" Robbie wanders down with Rex's head sticking out of his bag. He pushes him back in. I giggle. "It's okay. I remember re- I mean, earlier you." I say, almost saying real. "Okay, well let's head to the Café." Robbie says quickly, and I race out the door, barely shouting a "Thank you Ma 'am!" to Mrs. Shapiro.

_**(In the café, with time almost gone) Robbie's POV:**_

"All I want is everything." Cat says. "ROBBIE." I look over. "Fairly certain you didn't write that in." I try to joke. I miss my friends- no I don't! I've got Danny! Every girl in the school wants me! Damn straight. Did I even use that correctly? Whatever. "So, do you understand the harmony now?" Cat finishes. "Um- yeah, thanks. Oh, look at the time." "Yeah, I should head out." Cat says, picking up her very Cat-like bag. I miss my friends. AND THEY WILL NEVER HEAR THOSE WORDS COME OUT OF MY MOUTH. "No!" I shout. Cat looks confused. "Well, the work time is over, but I was hoping we could talk over coffee?" I save. Cat shakes her head sharply. "No, Robbie Shapiro, we might be working on a project, but you will not take advantage of me!" She shouts. Aw, f***, I messed this up. "Goodbye. See you at the showcase." Cat says, slamming the café door behind her. I drop my head in my hands. "What have I done?" I whisper.

_**Cat's POV:**_

I slam the door to the café behind me, and whip out my phone, covering it with my rain jacket. How nice, it started to pour.

_Cat _: Hey, n1 there?_

_Tori V_: What's up?_

_ScissorLuv_: Can I use my scissors?_

_Cat _: …_

_ScissorLuv_: It's a valid ?_

_Tori V_: No, you can't stab him._

_Cat _: *nods*_

_Tori V_: Do you want me to pick you up?_

_ScissorLuv_: I'll come 2_

_Cat _: U guys are the best _

_ScissorLuv_: Typo, you said we._

_Tori V_: Oh Shh U_

_Cat _: Oh U 2…_

_Tori V_: Haha, where r u?_

_Cat _: The Dino Café_

_Tori V_: Ummmmm_

_Cat _: What?_

_ScissorLuv_: All the places u 2 go sound like strip clubs_

_Tori V_: Male_

_Cat _: Ooookkkk guys, c u 4ish?_

_Tori V_: *nods*_

_Cat _: Jadey?_

_Tori V_: She's peeing_

_Cat _: How do u know….?_

_Tori V_: my house_

_Cat _: Kk, byeee!_

_*Tori V_ logged off chat*_

_Cat _: Log off Jadey! Come get me!_

_*ScissorLuv_has a log off message: "We're coming lil' red, we're coming"*_

…

…

…

…

_*Cat _has logged off chat*_

_**What'd ya think? I love their texting. It's like old timey chat. I've heard Cat call Jade Jadey, so that's why… SHOWCASE COMIN' UP! Woo Hoo! Oh, Tori, Jade, Kaya, Beck, Andre, Alex, and Andrew all have to perform singularly, since technically, the grades would go to Cat and Robbie, because they were the names called. OKK, REVIEW!**_


End file.
